legofandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fichier:The LEGO Movie 2 - Super Cool - Beck feat. Robyn
Description Super Cool - Beck feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island From The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - In Theaters Now Song Avail Now: https://lnk.to/lego2 #LEGO2 #Beck #NewMusic Tracklisting: 1. Everything Is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) -  Garfunkel & Oates with Eban Schletter 2. 5:15 - Stephanie Beatriz 3. Welcome to the Systar System - Yossi Guetta, Esther Guetta & Fiora Cutler 4. Not Evil - Tiffany Haddish 5. Catchy Song - Dillon Francis feat. T-Pain & That Girl Lay Lay 6. Gotham City Guys - Tiffany Haddish & Will Arnett 7. Everything's Not Awesome - Stephanie Beatriz, Ben Schwartz, Alison Brie, Noel Fielding, Charlie Day, Nick Offerman, Will Arnett, Elizabeth Banks, Chris Pratt & Richard Ayoade 8. Super Cool - Beck feat. Robyn & The Lonely Island 9. Come Together Now - Matt and Kim 10. Hello Me & You - Superorganism Lyrics: Unbelievable - Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo Unbelievable Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo -- We gotta bring both sides together Like champagne and leather Like birds of a feather We'll fly Like rain on a sunny day Like a million dollars that you're giving away Like a stray dog on a free rein We'll fly ‘Cause we're all like a team Living inside a dream You and me doing our thing. And we'll fly -- Unbelievable - Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo Unbelievable Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo -- It's the credits! Yeah that's the best part When the movie ends, and the reading starts You can keep your adventure and all that action ‘Cause the credits of the film are the main attraction And don't even think about trying to leave Or you might miss a name, like Pam and Steve! Both incredible names so let's stay in our seats and read an incredible list of their incredible feats! -- ‘Cause we're all like a team Living inside a dream You and me doing our thing. And we'll fly Unbelievable - Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo Unbelievable Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo -- And we're back, and still loving the credits Can't wait to see the one about the person who edits And even better than that Is who edits the credits I bet I'll never forget it, cause once I read it, then I read it I drove to the theater about 90 minutes late Skip the whole dang movie cuz the credits are great Now if you're gonna be featured on a movie song The credits is the part that you wanna be on! -- Unbelievable - Super Cool - Outrageous and Amazing Phenomenal - Fantastic - So Incredible – Woo Hoo -- Everything is super cool right now Everything is awesome here right now Everything is super cool right now Everything is awesome here right now Everything is super cool right now Everything is awesome here right now Everything is super cool right now Everything is awesome here right now Catégorie:Vidéos La Grande Aventure LEGO 2